


Soft

by adamparrsh



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, IDK HOW TO NAME THINGS, M/M, Morning Kisses, adam comes back from college, morning fluff, this is just fluff theres not even a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamparrsh/pseuds/adamparrsh
Summary: Adam is back home for a few days.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my second fic but i actually wrote it before the other one so technically it's my first ??? anyways idk what this is i hope you like it (english isn't my first language sorry if it sucks)

The clock marked 8:23 A.M. and Adam was already awake. 

It was his third and last day at the barns before he had to leave again tomorrow morning. He felt annoyed with himself for wasting his last chance of sleeping in before going back to college. 

He didn't understand why he was awake considering last night's movie night he, Ronan and Opal organised. They had made a fort out of blankets and pillows and made a deal: they would watch as many Disney movies as they could before Opal fell asleep, it turned out she really liked Disney movies and stayed awake through all three Toy Story movies, Mulan and Nemo until she finally fell asleep at 4 A.M. Adam and Ronan quietly giggling while she tried to stay awake by making sleepy comments about "the talking fish". 

By the time they made it to bed at 4:30, Adam was exahusted, as if he had just finished a late night shift at one of his old jobs instead of lying on top of a bunch of blankets around his boyfriend's arms, watching children movies. It was the best kind of exhaustion and Adam wouldn't want it any other way. 

The clock marked 8:45 when Adam gave up trying to go back to sleep, he turned around sinking his elbow on the mattress to rest his head above his hand, and watched Ronan sleep. He was lying on his stomach, half of his tattoo exposed and the other half under white blankets. Adam could stare at it for hours and not get bored, finding something new everytime no matter how many times he traced it, with his fingers, his eyes, his mouth. It was a reminder of how new their relationship was, even after one year. A reminder of how exciting it still was to discover something new about each other. It fell like falling in love all over again. Adam resisted the urge to kiss it, only because he knew Ronan would be awake in an instant and he needed the sleep. He guided his gaze to his face instead.  
It was halfway buried in the pillow, his mouth slightly parted and a bit of drool drying on the pillow. Adam smiled, finding a new excuse to tease him once he woke up. He was hugging his pillow as if he thought it would go away if he didn't, one arm between it and the mattress and the other above it. Adam was more interested in the way his eyebrows seemed to be furrowing in his sleep and wondered if he was having a bad dream again. Just when he thought about waking him up, Ronan opened his eyes, slowly adjusting to the morning light.

"Hi" Adam said "bad dream?"

Ronan didn't answer, instead he offered him a small smile that made Adam's stomach flip. He was too lost in that smile to realize when Ronan suddenly shifted, burying Adam between his body and the matress. 

"I love you so fucking much" Ronan said while kissing any part of Adam he could reach, which turned out to be Adam's neck and chin, which led to him giggling into the pillow. 

"What the fuck Lynch?" Adam said between laughs, "You're tickling me asshole"

Ronan let go of his neck to spread kisses all over his cheeks and nose "I don't give a fuck" he mumbled.

"Not that you aren't a softie everyday but, why are you extra soft today?" Adam said causing Ronan to stop the kisses and look at him, furrowing his eyebrows in feigned annoyance.

"Who the fuck are you calling a fucking softie you fucking dumbass?" Ronan said looking down at him, at the same time Adam cupped his face in his hands, "I'm the least soft person you know"

"Just because you add 'fuck' in front of every word doesn't mean you automatically stop being soft y'know?" Adam said, and brought his face down to place a small kiss on his lips, "I love you too" 

Ronan tried to pretend he was offended by Adam's previous comment for a moment but Adam was kissing him again, locking his arms around Ronan's neck, trying to make up for all the missing time.

They stayed like that for another hour, sharing kisses, lips pressed to lips, smiles against smiles. The clock marked 9:50 by the time they pulled away. 

"I missed you" Adam whispered into Ronan's lips, for the tenth time in three days.

"I missed you too" he whispered along with a couple last kisses to Adam's lips before pulling away completely, then attempting to sit up "Breakfast?"

Adam tugged at Ronan's arm before he could go away "No" he half-whined "let's stay in bed a little longer" 

"'A little longer?' Jesus Parrish, you sound like Opal when she doesn't want to get out of the bath" Ronan smirked, but came back to bed. "So what should we do while we stay 'a little longer'?" 

"We can always keep making out" Adam suggested and cuddled to Ronan's side, Ronan's arm hugging him around the shoulders, "I thought she hated baths?" 

"She does until she's in the water" Ronan said, fingers caressing Adam's upper arm. 

"Hmm, been there" Adam said, burying his face in Ronan's neck.

A comfortable silence filled the room for a while when Adam remembered something.

"Did you know you drool?" he said against Ronan's neck, trying to hide his smile there.

"Shut the fuck up I don't" Ronan said deffensively.

"You do! I saw it" Adam said.

"Oh right, while you were watching me sleep" Ronan said turning his head to look at Adam, a smile tugging at his lips, and muttered "Fucking creep"

"Ha! Look who's talking" Adam said, "like you've never watched me sleep".

"I would never" Ronan said innocently.

"Right, you do that enough when I'm awake" Adam said with a teasing smile. 

"Shut up" Ronan muttered and blushed, causing Adam to start laughing. "Asshole"

Adam reached to his face and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Idiot" he said back.

They stayed like that for another half hour, talking about everything and nothing, when Adam asked, "What were you dreaming about when you woke up?" 

"You leaving" Ronan said after a pause.  
"Don't worry it wasn't a nightmare" he added after seeing the face Adam made.  
"It was just you going back to college and we were saying goodbye" 

"Mm" Adam said, "that's why you were so happy to see me?" He added with a smirk in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I'm always happy to see you" Ronan said, and the look in his eyes sent shivers down Adam's spine.

"Me too" Adam said, and watched as Ronan took his fingers to his mouth, "Softie"

"Shut up" Ronan laughed and searched for Adam's lips once more. 

Breakfast turned into lunch.


End file.
